Buenas noches, Draco
by Neleya19
Summary: Lo había arruinado todo. Él y su estúpidas creencias…Él y su estúpida reputación. Él y su estúpida forma de ser. Hermione/Draco. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, sino, que le pertenecen a la escrito J.K Rowling. Y sí me pertenecerían, Malfoy seria mío u.u**

**Buenas noches, Draco.**

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, se susurraba Hermione dentro de su cabeza._

Había sido muy ingenua en creer que Draco verdaderamente la iba a acompañar a aquel baile, por orden de la profesora Macgonagall para poder aliar a las casas, en esta hora oscura que se avecinaba, según creían ellos.

Su propósito era clave: varones y mujeres de las casas más enemistadas – Gryffindor y Slytherin – debían ir juntos a un baile de caridad que tenía lugar en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. La misma profesora había juntado las parejas, y cuando fue el turno de Hermione, esta deseo que no le tocara con Malfoy, pero así sucedió, y así no pudo cambiar ahora la situación.

Ambos tenían que partir desde sus habitaciones juntos, el varón esperando a la mujer al pie de las escaleras, vestido de gala. La mujer tenía que llevar vestido, y aquel que ella había optado por usar ahora estaba todo mojado, y arruinado.

Malfoy había insistido –desde que salieron – en tomar un camino más corto, para poder así no estar tanto tiempo juntos.

Hermione, en cambio, le había dicho que sería más fácil seguir a la fila de parejas que se encaminaban juntos, sin perderse. Pero no, él, un sangre pura, no toleraba mostrarse con la sabelotodo de Granger, sin remarcar que era una hija de muggles.

Por eso, era que había optado por la decisión de irse solo hacía el otro lado, adentrándose en calles pocos transitadas.

Y para desgracia de Hermione, que sabía que si se separaba iba a ser peor para ella, lo siguió.

Las zancadas que daba Draco eran mucho más largas que las de Hermione, que iba calzando unos altos tacos. El vestido no llegaba a arrastrarle por el piso, pero si rozaba. Era ceñido al cuerpo, algo escotado, y desnudo en la espalda. Su color era un rojo escarlata, simbolizando a su fiel casa, Gryffindor.

Iba a gritarle que anduviese más despacio, pero no quería humillarse ante él. Sí eso era lo que pretendía, pues estaba muy equivocado. No iba a reducirse a la misma porquería que era él.

Pero, si hubiese sabido de un principio que iban a terminar perdidos, solos, sin nadie a su alrededor, y por si fuera poco, empapados hasta los huesos por la tormenta que se acababa de librar, le hubiera gritado con toda su fe que parase.

Ahora estaban en el medio de una calle, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, ya que la lluvia impedía gran vista. Y no podían utilizar la magia porque eran menores de edad.

¡Genial! Abandonada y sola por la suerte al lado de un gran tarado. Eso sí que era buena suerte.

-Hubiéramos seguido la fila desde un principio. – volvió a mascullar Hermione, mas enojada que nunca.

Draco volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos mortíferos, aquellos ojos color grises que parecían analizar cada parte de su ser con solo hacer contacto visual.

-Prefiero estar perdido, antes de que me vean contigo. – respondió nuevamente. Las gotas hacían que su pelo se aplastase contra su frente, haciéndolo parecer más guapo de lo que era…

Espera, ¿acaso Hermione opinaba que eso lo hacía guapo? Oh Dios, eso era una gran equivocación. Sí, eso era: una equivocación a consecuencia de la gran desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

-De todas maneras, nos iban a ver igual. – contraataco.

Hermione pudo observar como el rubio apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

_-Já – pensó. – He ganado._

Malfoy volvió a caminar hacia el norte, pero esta vez, la bruja le grito:

-¡Hogsmeade queda para el otro lado!

-Lo sé, ¿y? – no tenía intención de parar.

-Perfecto. – murmuró para sí misma. – Esto es perfecto.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió para adonde le acababa de gritar. Esta vez, no iba a seguirlo. Esta vez, no iba a… a… a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes.

Se despejo la vista del molesto pelo, que antes llevaba recogido en forma de corona, y se aliso el vestido, nerviosa.

¿Y si la profesora la reprochaba? ¿Y si era el hazme reír de todo el lugar por su apariencia? Estaba claro que no se encontraba en una situación estética muy hermosa, pero… No era su culpa.

De tan rápido que caminaba, y de tan fuerte que pisaba, se tropezó, y cayo de bruces frente a un enorme charco que se había formado.

Bien, aquella noche no podía estar mejorando.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se sacó la molestia de la cara con un pañuelo que llevaba dentro de la cartera, para casos de emergencia. Y cuando trato de volver a caminar, el tobillo se le doblo porque se le había roto el taco.

Frustrada, se sacó el zapato y lo puso como le fue posible dentro de su cartera; y se miró el vestido: el rojo escarlata había quedado reducido a un marrón, proveniente del charco. Trato de no pensar en ello y de no asquearse, y de volver a retomar la marcha, pero, su pesimismo, la hizo sentarse en el cordón de la calle, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Lo había arruinado todo. Él y su estúpidas creencias…Él y su estúpida reputación. Él y su estúpida forma de ser.

Se sacó el otro zapato, y en vez de ponerlo en la cartera, lo tiro al medio de la calle, como acto de enojo, pensado que eso era Malfoy, y no un simple zapato.

Volvió a ubicar su cabeza entre las manos, arqueando levemente la espalda para poder apoyar su frente en las rodillas. Y así se quedó largo rato, tratando de tranquilizarse, tratando de pensar en una solución, tratando de no pensar en Draco.

Pero la poca paz que tuvo le duro poco, unos pasos se escuchaban aproximarse; unos pasos que se quedaron detrás de ella.

-Levántate, que arruinas el vestido. – dijo con voz monótona y contorsionada Malfoy. ¿Eso era una forma de pedir disculpas para él? Porque si no lo era, ¿por qué tenía esa voz?

Hermione se levantó, pero no porque él se lo haya pedido, sino para que viera lo que se había transformado al tela roja.

-¿Tu genio ha hecho que la cabeza te pese más, por lo que has perdido el equilibrio? – se burló, haciendo como si no pasara nada. Pero Hermione no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego. No esta vez.

Masticando su propia rabia, le sonrió irónicamente y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a marcharse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde vas? No puedes dejar que te vean así.

-Me voy a Hogwarts, Malfoy. –dijo sin más. Ni ella podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

-¿A Hogwarts? – repitió, incrédulo. – La profesora te retará, y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que eso te sentiría fatal.

-Más fatal me sentiría acudir a ese estúpido baile contigo. – saco un poco de su enfado, pero aquello fue peor.

-Vaya vaya, Granger diciendo palabrotas. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué me hagas un embrujo?

Podía sentir la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Malfoy detrás de su espalda. Podía sentir que se moría de ganas de que le siga el juego. Podía sentir ella misma que ya no le importaba que le dijera la profesora. No esta vez.

-¡Granger! – grito, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le iba a seguir el hilo. – Por dios, Granger, fue solo una broma.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le molestaba que se lajera de él? Siguió caminando, contando las horas que quedaban para poder ver de nuevo a Harry y a Ron, y reírse con ellos de su desgracia.

Sí, eso era más lindo que estar caminando bajo la lluvia, perseguida por un sangre idiota.

-Está bien, me he propasado. ¿Puedes dirigirte conmigo hacia la fiesta, por favor? – pidió, detrás suyo. Pero ella no lo escucho. Sabía que había algo oculto para que le pidiera de ir a la fiesta.

-Ve solo. – se limitó a responder.

Malfoy suspiro y murmuró:

-Mujeres.

Aquello le causo gracia a Hermione, pero no se iba a reír. No iba a hacerle caso, y punto.

Siguió caminando, con Malfoy pisándole los talones, frustrado, por tener que estar siguiendo a una chica.

En el último momento, la garró del codo y la hizo voltear bruscamente.

-¡Pero qu…!- se sobresaltó Hermione.

Draco la agarro de la cintura y la arrastró consigo a una pared de un local. Allí, con la espalda pegada en la sucia pared, Draco se le acerco, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – murmuró ella, tratando de soltarse.

-Mira, sé que ambos nos odiamos, sé que no nos aguantamos ni un segundo, sé que somos completamente diferentes, pero ambos queremos algo ahora, y supongo que tú lo vas a negar, pero ambos sabemos muy bien que es lo que queremos.

Aquello parecía un trabalenguas y adivinanzas que Hermione no pudo descifrar, por la desesperación que estaba corriendo ahora por sus venas.

-¿De que estas hablando? – inquirió Hermione, con desconfianza.

Aquella situación no le terminaba de gustar: estar acorralada por Malfoy, solos, con una tormenta….No le gustaba.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacerte la inocente por una vez? – le reprocho él.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-Malfoy, suéltame. – ordeno ella, con una voz cargada de nerviosismo.

-¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto él, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Oh, por Dios, aquello sí que era ridículo y patético.

De la garganta de Hermione broto una aguda e infantil risita, que desconcertó a Malfoy.

-¿Temerte a ti? Oh vamos, ¡cuéntate otro chiste! No pensé que tenías tanto sentido del humor.

Draco le regalo una sonrisa amarga, y dejando de ejercer tanta fuerza en la cintura de Hermione, la soltó.

Ella dejo de reírse y lo miro fijamente a la cara. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mejor dicho. Él miraba hipnotizado su rostro, deleitándose con aquellos rasgos que nunca había podido observar tan de cerca. Ella, en cambio, se concentró en sus ojos grises, que parecían no acabar.

Malfoy bajo la vista hacia los labios de Hermione, preguntándose a sí mismo si alguna vez podría besarlos.

-¿Qué sigue ahora? – pregunto él en un susurro, esperando que su respuesta fuera solo un acto: acercársele.

Hermione inhalo aire y se llenó el pecho, lista para responder:

-Buenas noches, Draco.

Le golpeo suavemente el hombro, para poder salir de aquel corralón que había formado él.

Mientras tanto, Draco no acababa de comprender lo que le había dicho. "Buenas noches", ¿en serio? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Y la fiesta? ¿Y el beso que tendría que haber sucedido recién? ¿Por qué no lo había besado?

Se dio la vuelta, más confundido que nunca, viendo la espalda desnuda de Hermione alejarse.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró caminando detrás de ella, dispuesto a seguirla. Y sí era necesario, también, seguirla incluso…._hasta el fin del mundo._


End file.
